Dear Dryad
by NessaMei
Summary: Camp Halfblood is having a newspaper and Juniper is in charge of the advice column, Dear Dryad. You can submit questions for Juniper to answer!
1. The Halfblood Harold

**I have alot of stories that I am currently writing, but I noticed that all 3 are on the Hunger Games. (Capitol Gurls, Innocence is a Mask, and Panembook.). I just felt a need to go PJO, so here you go! (Oh, that rhymes!)**

* * *

****Percy looked at the flier going around. It said that Camp Halfblood was going to have a newspaper! The first edition was coming out the next day. Articles would include: fast facts for rare monsters, camp news in general, a record of punishments (probably for the Stolls), and more! One article caught Percy's attention, though. Juniper will have her own advice column, Dear Dryad. Percy smiled. He couldn't wait to send in questions.

...

Apparently, everyone else in Camp also had a bunch of needed advice. Juniper got alot of mail! She decided she would answer 5 questions per newspaper and she would decide which to answer by random raffle.

Juniper drew a question out and as she read it, she smiled. This job was going to be fun.

* * *

**So in this story, you will pretend to be our friends from Camp Halfbloof and send in "advice questions" under an anonymous nickname. (Make the nickname sorta obvious.)**

**All questions must be sent through PM (unless you are a guest) because I want to save the reviewd for, well, reviews (which I appreciate alot)!**

**~NessaMei**


	2. Anonymous Danger

**I would like to thank an anonymous guest and Dancingchocolatesmudge for submitting these questions!** **Also, just a reminder that you can submit questions through review.**

* * *

**As soon as Percy got his hands on a copy of the Halfblood Harold, he began to read Dear Dryad.  
Here is the first question:**

Dear Dryad,  
I need help because I can't tell which Stoll is which!  
-Anonymous

Percy chuckled. Even though they looked very much alike, you can tell them apart if you know them for a long time and are very close to them. For example, fighting the Titan War with them.  
Here is Juniper's answer:

Well, Travis Stoll is the eldest one (the taller one) and Connor is slightly shorter. Even though they are not twins, I agree that they look very much alike. If you know them for some time, you can tell them apart. You probably are a newbie at this Camp, but soon you will know everyone's names perfectly!

Percy liked Juniper's answer. He suspected that the asker might have been Cassie Anderson, the new girl in the Athena cabin. She has recently got in an arguement with the Stolls over something about exploding sandwiches. On to the next question...

Deat Dryad,  
So, I'm 13 and I haven't dated anybody before. It seems as though all my the girls my age are dating people, but then me and my friends are the  
smart/crazy people. The thing is, we don't WANT to date people, but it seems like they're putting pressure on us to. What do you think?

Obviously she was from the Athena cabin. Looks like someone else joined the "Aphrodites are Annoying" club.

If everyone is dating, it doesn't matter. They can go through all this drama earlier. Don't follow all this peer pressure. Date a guy when you feel like you really love him. Just like my Grover. It looks like you are fine with your friends and it doesn't look like you need any guys in your life right now.

Aww, Juniper mentioned Grover. She seems to be really good at this advice thing! The next question was more serious.

Dear Dryad,  
So, the other day, as a joke, I... uh... Well, I may have gotten  
angry at one of my friends and put centaur blood on her shirt... Nobody knows  
I did it and now she's injured. What do I do?

Obviously a Stoll did it. Probably Connor. Sigh. I wonder what Juniper's advice is...

Oh my gods. The first thing is do not panick. Centaur blood is poisonous. It killed Hercules! Now tell Chiron. Would you rather kill an innocent person or get maybe a month of dish duty? Think about it.

Percy really hoped that the poisoned kid was ok. He wondered who it was...


	3. Note

**I noticed that I posted the last chapter, but it didn't send an alert, so I am writing this note to tell you that I replaced the last chapter with the actual thingy. Remember, I always need more questions and I love feedback**.

**Thanks,**

**NessaMei**


	4. As a Result, She Lives

**This chapter is the result of Juniper's advice. Please continue submitting questions. I would really like some questions from characters we already know!**

* * *

****After reading the paper, Percy decided to take a walk around Camp.

"Connor Stoll, you liar! Your name isn't Percy Jackson! Come back here and apologize!"

Percy was right. Cassie Anderson was the one who didn't know the Stoll's names. Well, bow she knew.

Next Percy passed by the Athena cabin. He saw Athena's children laughing at the daughter's of Aphrodite whos boyfriends had just broken up with them. One wistful little girl stood in the middle of the group of Athenas who shook her head side to side and giggled.

Last, Percy dropped by the Big House.

"Oh my gods are you all right?"

Percy's face grew pale at the sight of the even paler Clarisse LaRue who was poisoned with centaur blood.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to. It was just a joke..." Allison Jett from the Hecate cabin apologised.

"I would never do that to Clarisse on purpose. She is like my sister."

"Don't worry, Allison. A satyr made some nature medicine for her and she will be fine. I hope you learned your lesson."

"Yes, Chiron. I wont prank anyone ever again."

"Good. You have inspection duty for 2 weeks."

Percy walked away as Allison accepted her punishment. Wow, Juniper's advice really helped in real life. He couldn't wait for next weeks edition to come out...


	5. Love and Whatnot

**I would like to thank Stormoceanstar, I am K.a.c. daughter of Hades, Saffy's Angel, and Lilly Daughter of Apollo for subitting these questions. Remember, I am always looking for more!**

* * *

****At last, the week past and another copy of the Halfblood Harold came out. Percy obviously jumped straight to Juniper's colomn.

Dear Dryad,  
I can't figure out what the square root of  
837485038495068274993648293.3478374275937395062648573 is. I am so  
embarrassed! Please help me! What should I do?  
-Owl Girl

Percy laughed. This was obviously a question from his own girlfriend, the Egghead. Percy really wanted to see how Juniper answered this one.

Wise Girl, it is obvious that you are a very smart and talented person, and as only a dryad, I don't really think I can answer that question. I think you should ask a calculator or Athena this question. It is more suited for them.

Nice answer. Juniper turned Annabeth's question down without insulting her. Hard to do... Next question time!

Dear Dryad,  
I think my boyfriend likes another girl more than me. What should I do?  
-Tomboy Aphrodite

Wow, another person Percy knew! But how could Piper ever think that Jason would betray her?

Tomboy Aphrodite, if your boyfriend is hot, chances are that many girls will be after him. That doesn't mean that he would ever betray you, though. I think you should really think about whether or not he would do that to you. If you are worried still, don't ask him because that would initiate a fight. Instead, observe his behavior toward other girls.

Immpressive. Juniper would know, since she is always worried that Grover would fall for another Dryad. That girl had her ways...

Dear Dryad,  
How do you keep plants alive? I can't seem to do it...

Hmm, Percy could not put his finger on who the asker was. Maybe it was Travis trying to impress Katie. You never know...

In order to keep plants alive, remember that they need sunlight, air, and water, but never exaggerate. For rapid growth, you may want to ask a satyr to perform some magic.

Satyr magic... Definitely a great way to increase a plants' growth!

Dear Dryad,  
THere's this guy i like and i don't know if he likes me back. What should I  
do?  
anctios,  
Hot head.

Who could it be...

Hot Head, If I were you I would look for signs that he likes you. For example, if he smiles and blushes alot around you, loves grabbing your attention, etc. if he shows big signs, you should make the next move.

Hehe. That is what Percy did with Annabeth.

Dear Dryad,  
What do you do when your I love with a girl in the Hunters group?  
-a son of Hades

Uh oh. Nico likes a hunter?!

Son of Hades, I think it is obvious that you are Nico so lets just put it out on the table. Now let me get straight to the point: NO. Forget she exists and ignore her. You don't want Lady Artemis' wrath, do you? I think not.

Wow. Harsh.  
These questions sre an excellent form of entertainment. Percy wondered when Juniper was going to select the only question he submitted...

* * *

**I need a REALLY good question from Percy... Please submit one!**


	6. Imposter

**This ine is kinda short, but I sorta need to build a plot here! SEND MORE QUESTIONS IN! **

* * *

Percy took his usual walk around camp.  
Travis had a giant squash that he was presenting to Katie. He accidentally bonked ger on the head with it, though and she passed out. Oh, Travis.

He also saw Piper and Jason. Jason was holding her hand firmly and confidently, but also lovingly. Jason would never betray Piper.

Finally, Percy found someone he was meaning to talk to.  
"Nico!" Percy sought out his friend.  
"Yeah?"  
"Listen, which Hunter do you like?"  
"Sigh. I thought you would bring that up. Everyone in Camp is throwing me wierd looks and bad mouthing me. I didn't send in that question. Someone is posing as me!"  
Percy thought about this. It was highly likely since Nico was more of a free spirit. In fact, he hadn't seen the Hunters since the Titan war.  
"Nico, I believe you but if one of the Hunters get their hands on a copy of the Halfblood Harold, you could be in big trouble."  
"I know. I think I am actually going to have to send Juniper a question to get this problem resolved!"


	7. Time For A Mission

**Here comes the plot of this story! And for those who live in the USA, Happy Early Thanksgiving!**

* * *

In the next Halfblood Herald, Chiron called an immediate counselor meeting.  
"I have called this meeting due to a segment in the newspaper called "Dear Dryad". As you all know, this segment would make Artemis very mad if she read it."  
"But it is Nico's fault! Just let Artemis take out her wrath on him!" Clarisse was beig nice and polite as usual.  
"I have talked privately with the son of Hades, and he hasn't submitted that question. I can assure you. Someone has used his name to submit the message. If we don't do something, Artemis and her Hunters will destroy camp!"  
"What can we do about it?" Asked Piper.  
"I will send a quest to find Artemis and stop her from destroying camp. I think she is currently somewhere is Detroit hunting the manticore again... A group of 5 of you will search."  
"I want to lead the quest!" Clarisse shouted.  
"No. I feel like the Fates decided that I should lead this quest. Anyway, my name is the one that got us in this trouble, no?" Nico had a point.  
"So it is settled. Nico will lead the quest. He should decide who will go with him now."  
"Umm, Percy, Piper, Jason, and Travis."  
"WHY NOT ME!?" Clarisse was red and hopping mad.  
"I've been training super hard. I haven't even gone on a quest for months! Please!"  
"It is ok. I will step down for Clarisse. I insist." Piper was always a kind soul.  
Nico looked a bit skeptical, but Piper's charmspeak overwhelmed him.  
"So it's settled. Percy, Jason, Travis, and Clarisse are coming with me."  
"Alright, kids. Go to your cabins to pack. You leave in 2 hours."

Back in his cabin, Percy finally got the chance to read this week's issue of Dear Dryad.

Dear Dryad,  
I need help! I have a really good  
friend who loves to play match maker. It's really annoying at times. She tries  
to set me up with one guy. (Let's call him Q.) In math class, she was thinking  
about first date spots for me aand Q. My friend isn't an Aphrodite girl, she  
just acts like one. I've told her a million times that I don't like Q, but  
she. Cannot. Take. A. Hint! HOW DO I GET HER TO STOP?! She isn't even a  
demigod, but she acts like Aphrodite. But I would rather have my great-aunt  
mess with my love life. SOS! HELP!  
Distressed,  
Hermes' Little Girl

Looks like this daughter of Hermes isn't a year rounder.

Hermes' Little Girl, just ignore your friend. She probably just does it to annoy you and if you aren't annoyed, she will probably stop. If she doesn't look her in the eye and seriously tell her to stop.

Nice. Juniper really knew her advice on boys.

Dear Juniper,  
There's this guy, I shoved his head in a toilet his first year at camp and he's got a head full of seaweed. Only problem is i can't beat him at sword fighting! I'm also afraid to challenge him because he is so good. What do I do without enbarresing myself!?  
-Daughter of Ares, PUNKS

Percy laughed. This was obviously Clarisse talking about him.

Daughter of Ares, PUNKS, keep it simple: don't challenge him if you don't want to be embarrassed. In the mean time, keep practicing so you will eventually be good enough to challenge him. If you eventually have to go against him, there are no hard feelings if he beats you. I mean, we are all friends here in Camp. Just don't stress about it!

Hehe. Percy knew that Clarisse would never beat him. There was one last question.

Dear Dryad,  
I believe someone has been posing as me and sending in messages. Messages that  
could get me in MAJOR trouble if any Hunters go a hold of it. How can I find out who it is?  
Annoyed Ghost King

Well, now Nico knows the answer to that.

Annoyed ghost king, Chiron is holding a counselor meeting for that very reason. Attend to find the answer.

Percy then checked the time. He only had an hour left so he packed a book bag with an extra change of clothes, some mortal money, drachmas, ambrosia and nectar, a water bottle, and a picture of Annabeth. When he went outside his cabin, he saw Juniper. She was crying.

"It is all my fault for putting you guys in this mess."

"No, it's ok. Anyone would have done the same thing."

After a few minutes of cheering up time, Juniper produced a copy of the Halfblood Herald out of thin air.

"Here." She offered it to him.

"Nah, it's ok I already got a copy."

"You don't understand, this newspaper is enchanted. Each time a new copy of the Herald comes out, this newspaper will appear as the new version."

Sweet. Percy took the paper with much appreciation.

Now he would never be bored on his journey.


	8. Lady Artemis

**The next chapter is probably going to include the Halfblood Herald, so keep submitting questions!**

* * *

"Hey, Blackjack."  
The heroes were going to travel to Detroit on Pegasus.  
"Yo boss. I brought Porkpie and some of my other friends."  
The demigods each mounted a flying horse and off they went. They kept on constantly going only stopping to eat or to use the restroom.  
In less than 5 hours, they reached Detroit.  
"Now what?" Clarisse was ready to attack anything.  
"Well, we will need to find the goddess, I guess." Nico hadn't really thought this through.  
"Hey, maybe I can use my empathy link to call Grover. He'll be happy to help us locate the goddess."  
Five minutes later, the satyr's panpipe magic located Artemis. She was in an old and abandoned car factory.  
"I don't like the sound of this. I remember when I went to an abandoned car plant. There was a cyclops there waiting to eat me." Jason shuddered.

"Still, it's not like we have much choice." Travis said.

The group eventually decided to head out into monster territory.

...…

"I have expected you, young demigods. If you are agreeable, you shall all live. Of course, all except for the son of Hades." The figure that spoke crouched in the middle of the dark room. She wore and dark cloak. When the goddess removed it, it revealed a beautiful, youthful face.

"Lady Artemis." Clarisse tried to take a gracious bow. "This is not what it seems."

"How do you explain Nico publicly announcing that he is smitten with one of my Hunters?" She held up a copy of the newspaper.

"Someone posed as him either to make him look bad, or to ask advice themselves. Nico and the rest of us know that we must stay away from your Hunters." Jason tried to explain.

"First I will need proof that you are honest. Capture the manticore for me and bring him to the goddess Hestia's hearth on Mount Olympus and burn the entrails in a sacrifice to me. If your quest fails. Well, I attack Camp Halfblood."


	9. Thanksgiving

**In honor of Thanksgiving, I won't be updating any of my stories. However, there is a one shot on the Hunger Games about Thanksgiving that I just posted. It is called Remember: The Story of Thanksgiving. Please read it, I think it is very nice and cute! :3**


	10. A New Mistress to Serve

**The next chapter is probably going to be the next Halfblood Herald so submit your questions! This story takes place after the Heroes of Olympus series. Just to clarify.**

* * *

**As the heroes walked away, Jason asked, "What is the manticore?"**

**"It is a beast with a human head, lion's body, and scorpion tail. Annabeth and I once had to fight it. That's when I found Nico. Remember?"  
Nico nodded his head solemnly. "The manticore is very hard to kill. He is probably disguised now, so he will be hard to find."  
"I wouldn't be so sure..." A man behind them said. He had a very strong physique, a stubby beard, and the strangest thing about him was that he had one blue and one brown eye. "Mr. Thorne, aka "The Manticore" at your service."**

Before the kids could react, the manticore threw a projectile and Jason. "I don't like this one." The manticore shook his head. "He didn't know who I was. Of course, no one knows who I am. I could have been famous- the monster to defeat the great Perseus Jackson and his sidekick, Annabeth Chase. But no. You had to send me to Tartarus and you defeated Cronus. I had lost my only chance at fame. Now the Mistress is offering me another chance. If I capture the son of Jupiter, she would make me the most widely known monster!"  
"Who is this mistress you speak of?" Clarisse asked as Nico ran to help Jason. "It can't be Khione, Arachne, or Gaea. We defeated them last Summer!"  
"Oh, those insolent females we so stuck up! Thought they were so innocent, waiting just a few millennia. Mistress waited a bit more. Trust me, she was WAY more patient. She bid her time. Olympus shall fall to her!" The manticore screamed as he grabbed the injured Jason, transformed into monstrous form, and leaped away.


End file.
